Reprezentatywne egzemplifikacje walki z nałogiem
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: REPREZENTATYWNE EGZEMPLIFIKACJE WALKI Z NAŁOGIEM NIKOTYNOWYM. Czyli Sherlock w walce o nałóg, a John w walce z nałogiem. Ciąg dalszy niewykluczony.
1. Chapter 1

Dedykowane w pierwszym rzędzie Winc, jak wszystko i zawsze.

W drugim rzędzie dedykowane współuczestniczkom Helskich Wieczorów z Sherlockiem (i Johnem) (a momentami „z Johnem i Sherlockiem") (i Gregiem) (i Mycroftem) (i Seb może będzie w 3 sezonie), w szczególności Uli, której powoli zaczynam przyznawać rację w kwestii przewagi „Studium w różu" nad „Studium w różu".

W trzecim rzędzie ze specjalnym pozdrowieniem dla Toroj i jej wyrobów johnlockowych.

**Ostrzeżenia: nałogi, akcesoria satanistyczne.**

**Jedno słowo łacińskie, tłumaczenie dostępne pod tekstem rozdziału**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**REPREZENTATYWNE EGZEMPLIFIKACJE WALKI Z NAŁOGIEM NIKOTYNOWYM**

**.  
**

Rozdział 1

metoda stopniowego odwrócenia uwagi

.

.

Zapaliłby jednego. Może dwa...?

Świat miał pewne plusy dodatnie. Weźmy – papierosy.

Wróć.

Plusy dodatnie? Zaczynał myśleć jak John. Poprawka – zaczynał myśleć frazeologizmami używanymi przez Johna w komunikacji werbalnej. Plusy dodatnie? Czy John był aż tak zaraźliwy?

Wróć.

Wykasować znak zapytania.

John BYŁ zaraźliwy.

A Sherlock chciał zapalić.

Świat – może za wyjątkiem tych plusów dodatnich Johna – był mdły. A papierosy były dobre. W znaczeniu pożywki intelektualnej, oczywiście. Tytoń był dobry. Tytoń był nieustającym wyzwaniem. Do tej chwili jedyny w świecie detektyw-konsultant wyodrębnił dwieście siedemdziesiąt trzy różne rodzaje popiołu tytoniowego. W tej dziedzinie nauki – albowiem stanowiło to dyscyplinę stricte naukową, niezależnie od komentarzy czytelników „Sztuki dedukcji" – możliwości były nieograniczone. Sherlock powracał do badań przy każdej sprzyjającej okazji i zawsze – zawsze! – odkrywał coś nowego, zachwycającego, podniecającego. Urok tytoniu – w ujęciu ściśle naukowym, oczywiście – nigdy nie blaknął. Nie wygasało też zainteresowanie Sherlocka, ściśle naukowe i zweryfikowane w rozlicznych badaniach na jedynym wiarygodnym egzemplarzu testowym, czyli na jego własnej osobie.

Zapaliłby jednego.

Oczywiście, palenie tytoniu – a zwłaszcza palenie papierosów – nie było zagadnieniem abstrakcyjnym. Nikotyna była cudownym zjawiskiem natury, które można było w nieskończoność analizować, kontemplować i dokonywać eksperymentalnych wariacji. Można było jednak rozkoszować się nią w wymiarze zupełnie pozaintelektualnym.

Cóż za cudowny, wszechstronny bodziec.

Pożywka dla zmysłów, pożywka dla intelektu, pożywka dla Sherlocka. Były chwile, kiedy pragnął zapalić papierosa tylko dla czystego piękna nikotyny, wżerającej się z miłością w organizm. Co, oczywiście, stanowiło dowód, że jest to ściśle naukowe zagadnienie. Tylko czysta nauka była czystym pięknem.

Plastry nikotynowe były zaledwie pięknem sterylnym.

Czasami plaster nikotynowy wystarczał. Czasami potrzebne były dwa. Czasami trzy plastry stanowiły absolutną konieczność. Czasami John przyklejał mu plaster na nosie, a czasami Sherlock przylepiał swoje plastry w miejscach nieprzewidzianych w specyfikacji produktu.

Czaszka zniosła to mężnie.

Czasami plastry nie dawały szczęścia. Ba – one nigdy nie dawały szczęścia. Czasami jednak świadomość, jak bardzo go nie dają, boleśnie doskwierała i nie dawała o sobie zapomnieć. Czasami pragnienie nikotynowego zaspokojenia pęczniało w Sherlocku niczym kolczasta fugu, jednocześnie przysmak i trucizna.

Zapaliłby jednego.

To po prostu niesmaczne. Jakby wszystko sprzysięgło się przeciwko Sherlockowi. Ostatnimi czasy dym papierosowy nie docierał do niego nawet ze źródeł wtórnych! Popiół tytoniowy nie spadał z nieba, nie zalegał kuszącymi kopczykami na miejscach zbrodni. Kryminaliści Londynu, jak się zdaje, odkryli prawdę znaną detektywowi już od dawna – w tym mieście podtrzymywanie uzależnienia od nikotyny było nieustanną walką. Świat zbrodni w zdumiewającej większości rezygnował z walki z nałogiem. Przestępcy pozostawiali za sobą miejsca zbrodni pełne, owszem, ewidentnych śladów i wskazówek, ale rozpaczliwie bezwonne. Gdzież te czasy, kiedy, przyklękając nad nieboszczykiem, wdychało się wraz z jego aromatem własnym całą gamę dymu tytoniowego? Gdzież te opary, niedopałki papierosów, błogie nikotynowe mgły, pozostawiane przez wspaniałomyślnego sprawcę dla upieszczenia zmysłów Sherlocka? Konkluzja była oczywista i bolesna. Świat zbrodni wycofał się z walki o palenie.

Zero godności.

Sherlock Holmes, oczywiście, nigdy nie rezygnował z walki. Co najwyżej zdarzało mu się wycofywać na neutralne pozycje i zawrzeć pakt o tymczasowej nieagresji, przypieczętowany plastrem nikotynowym.

Albo trzema.

Coraz trudniej było o papierosa. Nawet w jego własnym domu! John Watson – zdawać by się mogło, najbardziej przewidywalny z ludzi – wznosił się ostatnio na wyżyny intrygi.

Podstępny John. John Podstępny. John.

Sherlock Holmes, jedyny w świecie detektyw-konsultant, podniósł się z kanapy, gdzie zalegał w charakterze lokalnego odpowiednika głównego lokatora Mauzoleum Lenina (wielbić, nie dotykać, dostęp za opłatą). Potrzebował papierosa. Zdobędzie papierosa. Żaden John Niech-mu-się-nie-zdaje-że-jest-podstępny Watson go nie powstrzyma.

A jednak.

Tym razem John nie zawracał sobie głowy wymyślaniem, gdzie ukryć papierosy tak, by jedyny-i-najlepszy-i-zupełnie-wyjątkowy detektyw-konsultant nie zdołał ich znaleźć. Bez zbędnych machinacji prostoduszny doktor wykorzystał po prostu pierwsze miejsce, jakie przyszło mu do głowy, mianowicie wepchnął paczkę pod własny materac Sherlocka. Oczywiście, detektyw spostrzegł zmianę w konsystencji podłoża już w momencie, gdy z impetem rzucił się na łóżko w epickim geście, mającym realistycznie zobrazować straszliwy głód nikotynowy. Ledwo plecy Sherlocka dotknęły prześcieradła, natychmiast wyczuł pod łopatką lube kształty kanciastej paczki.

John przez tydzień nazywał go Księżniczką.

Pani Hudson nie nazywała go Księżniczką. Ale pomyślała o tym. Trzy razy!

Sherlock przeczytał tę „Księżniczkę na ziarnku grochu", oczywiście. Fabuła dziurawa jak sito, teza bez jakiegokolwiek odzwierciedlenia w faktach. Ludzka skóra nie dysponowała takim zakresem receptorów dotykowych. Ogólnie, bajka napełniła Sherlocka posępnym niesmakiem i sprowokowała do myślenia o Jimie Moriartym. A w paczce pod materacem w ogóle nie było papierosów.

Podstępny John.

Wepchnąć mu do łóżka puste opakowanie! Sherlock ze wzmożoną energią rzucił się do dalszych poszukiwań, po to tylko, aby odkryć coraz bardziej rozległe obszary przewrotności Johna. Za kryjówkę posłużyły mu kolejno futerał od skrzypiec, zimowe buty detektywa i karton z ozdobami choinkowymi.

Skąd w ich domu ozdoby choinkowe?!

Kiedy liczba triumfalnie odnalezionych i zupełnie przy tym pustych paczek papierosowych wzrosła do pięciu, detektyw wiedział już, że to oznacza wojnę. Prześledził jednak cierpliwie tok myślenia Johna. Jego współlokator wykorzystał do ukrycia opakowań po papierosach zamrażalnik, kanapę, karnisze oraz ten spośród swoich szpitalnych fartuchów, który detektyw najrzadziej mu podkradał. Następnie wykorzystał również poduszkę z flagą. Następnie wykorzystał zupełnie inną poduszkę, w dodatku całkiem obcą poduszkę, którą przyniósł w tym celu spoza terytorium mieszkania. Co, jak się okazało, miało służyć jedynie zmyleniu przeciwnika.

Nie było w niej nawet pół opakowania, choćby i pustego!

Sherlock nie dał się zmylić i szukał dalej. Stosik paczek, w których zupełnie, ale to zupełnie nie było papierosów, urósł do imponujących rozmiarów, a głód nikotynowy zaczynał z wolna przeobrażać się w żądzę krwi. John cierpliwie ukrywał, Sherlock coraz bardziej niecierpliwie odkrywał. Odkrył puste pudełko w apteczce, w wydrążonej gąbce w prysznicu, w swoim pojemniku na sterylne fiolki, w trzech różnych zlewkach, w tym jednej przykrytej dla niepoznaki chabrowym plastikowym lejkiem – skąd w jego naczyniach laboratoryjnych chabrowy lejek?! Zniesmaczony kolorystycznym gwałtem na aparaturze laboratoryjnej, detektyw przystąpił do szczegółowego przeszukania lodówki. Niemal natychmiast wykrył puste pudełko po papierosach w pustym kartonie po mleku, przeciętym i sklejonym z powrotem taśmą przezroczystą. Kolejne zostało ucharakteryzowane na niewinną kostkę masła. Trzecie nawet nie próbowało się ukrywać, leżało jawnie i bezczelnie w zasobniku na jajka. Całe szczęście, że nie detektyw nie przechowywał tam akurat żadnych larw.

Ani jednego papierosa w lodówce. Niebywałe.

Ostatecznie sprawę przesądził kociołek.

Gdy detektyw był skoncentrowany na przeszukiwaniu kartonów na mleko, Watson prześliznął się za jego plecami z kolejną paczką po papierosach. Macając po omacku w szafce, spośród licznych sprzętów wybrał na kolejną kryjówkę kociołek Sherlocka. Jak się okazało, nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę, z czym ma do czynienia. A kiedy przyjrzał się lepiej – z jakiegoś powodu zaniemówił. Detektyw zastał go wpatrzonego z osłupieniem w pękate naczynie z pałąkiem. Najwyraźniej jego współlokator nie miał do tej pory pojęcia, że posiadają w domu kociołek. Ale, jak nie omieszkał zwrócić mu uwagi Sherlock, John w ogóle nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Watson nadąsał się na te słowa i zażądał stanowczo, by wyjaśniono mu, dlaczego przebywa pod jednym dachem z czarnym kociołkiem wyposażonym w pentagram.

Bo nie było przenośnych białych aspersoriów z marmuru?

Sherlock potrzebował kociołka, Sherlock zanabył kociołek, wykorzystywał go od tego czasu po wielokroć. Nigdy nie zawracał sobie głowy postrzeganiem kwestii trywialnych i nieistotnych dla prawidłowego funkcjonowania kociołka. Emblemat w kształcie figury geometrycznej złożonej z pięciu trójkątów i trapezopodobnego pięciokąta był - irrelewantny.

Skąd u Johna taka nagła wrażliwość na symbole satanistyczne? Fascynujące.

Fascynujący, podstępny i oburzony doktor Watson potrząsnął naczyniem, zapomniawszy już zupełnie, że wrzucił do środka paczkę po papierosach. Zażądał natychmiastowego oczyszczenia domu z okultystycznych gadżetów. Po namyśle zaproponował kompromis w postaci sprowadzenia modelu z wygrawerowaną pacyfką.

Sherlock zdecydowanie wolał trójkąty na bazie pięciokąta.

Odebrał kociołek Johnowi, wyłowił ze środka pudełko papierosów. Puste. Następnie rzucił nim w Johna. Następnie rzucił w niego kociołkiem. Watson uchylił się przed pociskiem, w wyniku czego kociołek poturlał się nieszkodliwie po stole, przewracając jedynie wazon z wodą. Tak nikła skala zniszczeń nie zdołała ukoić frustracji detektywa. Tym bardziej, że w wazonie nawet nie było żadnej rośliny, jedynie wzbogacona krzemem solanka, którą Sherlock przygotował sobie do analizy próbek tkanki egzemicznej. Solanka wciekła w obrus.

Znikąd wsparcia.

Detektyw pożegnał ostatecznie wizję papierosa na rzecz łatwiej dostępnych rozrywek, złapał w jedną rękę wazon, a w drugą kociołek i pogonił Johna dookoła stołu. Następnie gonili się wokół kanapy, potem po schodach do góry i na dół, następnie wazon się rozbił, a pani Hudson nadepnęła na skorupy i zbiła obu sprawców ręcznikiem kuchennym. A potem John musiał iść rano do pracy, dekownik.

.

koniec

.

.

aspersorium to naczynie na wodę święconą – występuje zarówno w postaci naściennej, jak i przenośnej.


	2. Chapter 2

Dedykacje z rozdziału pierwszego obowiązują i w rozdziale drugim.

Ostrzeżenia: bluzganie. Jedno.

DUŻO łaciny! Co najmniej dwa słowa, ale jedno z nich po wielokroć... Tłumaczenie dostępne pod treścią rozdziału.

.

.

**REPREZENTATYWNE EGZEMPLIFIKACJE WALKI Z NAŁOGIEM NIKOTYNOWYM**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Rozdział 2

metoda poniekąd sokratyczna

.

.

_Nie siedź po godzinach, mamy plany. SH_

**Znowu kociołek? **

_Kociołek był wczoraj. Zużył się. Dlaczego znowu chcesz się bawić kociołkiem? To nudne. SH_

**Nigdy nie chciałem się bawić kociołkiem. Jakie plany?**

_Jeśli nie chciałeś się nim bawić, trzeba było go nie dotykać. Rozległe plany. SH._

**Dotykam teraz szpatułki, a wcale nie zamierzam się nią bawić. Jakie plany?**

_Ta twoja mania dotykania kiedyś cię zgubi, John. Przynieś szpatułkę, przyda się. SH_

**Nie mam manii dotykania. Jakie plany?**

_Wsadzenie ręki do kieszeni nie powstrzyma twojej manii dotykania. Tym bardziej, że drugą ręką dotykałeś w tym samym czasie telefonu. Nie możesz skrócić dyżuru? SH._

_John? Poszedłeś załatwić sobie skrócenie dyżuru? Załatw też urlop na jutro. SH_

_John? Idziesz już do domu? SH_

_John?SH_

**Byłem zajęty.**

_Dotykaniem? SH_

**Niedotykaniem telefonu. Nie mam żadnej manii. Jakie plany?!**

_Co ze skróceniem dyżuru? SH_

**Wyczerpałeś mój limit skróceń akcją z nieletnim malwersantem. Jakie plany?**

_Pozwalasz, żeby jeden nieletni malwersant cię wyczerpał? Lepiej nie pisz o tym na blogu. Ten śmietnik post-nicotianum zajął moje miejsce na kanapie! Wracaj i zabierz to! SH_

**Mam plan: sam sobie posprzątaj**.

_Nic z tego, mamy już inne plany. A poza tym, ty przyniosłeś śmieci, ty je posprzątasz. Reguła jedenasta, sam ją wymyśliłeś. SH_

**Ja porządnie pochowałem wszystko, co przyniosłem. Ty to rozwłóczyłeś po kanapie. Sprzątaj. Jakie plany?**

_Skąd wytrzasnąłeś tyle pudełek po papierosach? SH_

**Jakie plany?**

_Nie odpowiadaj pytaniem na pytanie. Poprosiłeś znajomych w klinice, oczywiście. Cóż za diaboliczny plan. Kończ pracę i wracaj. SH_

**Jeszcze nie minęło południe!**

_Nieistotne. Mamy ważne rzeczy do zrobienia. SH_

**Jakie?**

_Niebezpieczne. SH_

**Ten numer już na mnie nie działa, geniuszu.**

_Więc skąd ta rozanielona mina? SH_

**Nie udawaj, że widzisz moje miny w telefonie. I wcale nie jestem rozanielony. Odczep się i idź sprzątać**.

_Nadal się uśmiechasz. SH_

_A teraz już się nie uśmiechasz. SH_

_Wiem, że się nie uśmiechasz. Co się stało? SH_

_John? SH_

_John? SH_

_John? SH_

ZGŁOSZĘ NA POLICJĘ UTRUDNIANIE PRACY LEKARZOWI DYŻURNEMU POPRZEZ NĘKANIE WIADOMOŚCIAMI TEKSTOWYMI. ZBLUZGAŁAM JOHNA I TERAZ OBOJGU NAM GŁUPIO. I TO ZNOWU TWOJA WINA, HOLMES. ODCZEP SIĘ! ON MA PACJENTÓW! Sarah

_A ja mam kociołek. Bluzgać na kolegę z pracy, jak nieprofesjonalnie! Chyba będę musiał to zgłosić na policję. SH_

**Musiałbyś wstać z kanapy.**

_Witaj z powrotem, John. A na kanapie są śmieci. Kiedy zamierzasz się tym zająć? SH_

**Sherlock, zarabiam na nasz czynsz! Odczep się! **

_Nie ma mowy, mam już plany. Pani Hudson da nam prolongatę. SH_

**Zalegamy z czynszem za trzy miesiące. A ona wciąż nam daje prolongatę. I szarlotkę. Jesteśmy krwiopijcami. Powiedziałeś Sarah o kociołku i teraz dziwnie na mnie patrzy.**

_Zawsze dziwnie na ciebie patrzyła. Nie piję krwi, to niehigieniczne. I smakuje jak woda z zardzewiałego kranu. Wracaj do domu. SH_

**Mnie tam zawsze smakowała piaskiem. I cynkiem. Odczep się.**

**A Sarah nigdy na mnie dziwnie nie patrzyła. Aż do teraz. Odczep się.**

_Zawsze to robiła, zapewniam cię. Znam się na tym. SH_

**Tak, jasne. Na ciebie ludzie zawsze dziwnie patrzą.**

_Dziękuję za to oczywiste spostrzeżenie, John. Do widzenia. SH_

**Teraz powinieneś zapytać „dlaczego tak uważasz, John". **

**Pewnie nie wiedziałeś, że powinieneś zapytać. Zawsze zapominam, że jesteś socjopatą. **

**A ludzie się gapią na ciebie, bo masz zygomatica jak dziewczyna**.

_WCALE NIE! SH_

_Naprawdę uważasz, że ludzie się na mnie gapią, bo mam zygomatica jak dziewczyna? SH_

_Nie mam zygomatica jak dziewczyna. SH_

_Naprawdę myślisz, że to dlatego? Wszyscy? I Anderson też? SH_

**Anderson raczej patrzy na twoje hyoideum. Masz zygomatica jak taka ostra dziewczyna. Znam się na tym**.

_Na ostrych dziewczynach? Nigdy bym się nie domyślił. Więc uważasz, że jestem ostry? SH_

**Uważam, że masz zygomatica jak dziewczyna. **

_Wcale nie. SH_

**Wcale tak**.

_Odczep się. SH_

_To znaczyło „odczep się od moich zygomatica". Nie imputowałem powszechnego odczepienia. SH_

_Nie musisz się aż tak odczepiać. SH_

_John? SH_

**Sherlock, JESTEM W PRACY! Przyjmowałem pacjenta. **

_Czy miał lepsze zygomatica niż moje? SH_

**Nie było ich widać spod grzybicy. Zajmij się czymś, Sherlock. Zadzwoń do Mycrofta. Albo do Grega. Albo do pogodynki.**

_Zirytowałeś mnie. Teraz muszę zapalić. To twoja wina. SH_

**Dobrze, do pogodynki nie musisz dzwonić. Pal sobie, mięczaku.**

_Ten numer już na mnie nie działa, John. SH_

**To nie numer, to stwierdzenie faktu.**

_To była kiepska prowokacja, którą zamierzam zignorować. Znalazłem papierosy. Może nawet wypalę dwa? SH_

**Może jesteś podwójnym mięczakiem? Pa.**

_Czy „pa" oznacza „przyszedł kolejny natręt z grzybicą"? SH_

„**Pa" oznacza „Pa, mięczaku".**

_Znowu mnie zirytowałeś. Czy ja sprawiam wrażenie podatnego na takie niewydarzone manewry? SH_

**Naprawdę chce ci się stukać „niewydarzony" w telefon?**

_Tobie się chciało. SH_

**Ale ja jestem idiotą. Sam tak powiedziałeś.**

_A ty powiedziałeś, że ja jestem idiotą. SH_

**Więc obaj jesteśmy idiotami i stukamy w telefon idiotyczne słowa**.

_John. Chichoczesz w miejscu pracy. SH_

**Ty też chichoczesz, nie myśl, że nie wiem. Zresztą, chichotaliśmy w gorszych miejscach**.

_Kończ już z tą grzybicą i wracaj. Mamy plany. SH_

**Jakie plany?**

_Nasze. SH_

**Oddaj papierosy pani Hudson. Kupię dżem wracając. Pa.**

_Dlaczego muszę oddawać jej papierosy? Ona nawet ich nie lubi! A jeśli je zgubi? SH_

**Wtedy wynajmiemy detektywa, żeby je odnalazł. Pa.**

_Ha, ha, ha. SH_

_Pa. SH_

_.  
_

koniec_  
_

.

Łaciny nie konsultowałam z branżą medyczną, więc z góry proszę ekspertów o wyrozumiałość, jeśli nastąpiła błędna interpretacja atrybutów anatomicznych.

Zygomatica to kości jarzmowe, czyli to, co Sherlock ma tam, gdzie John go nie walnął w „Skandalu".

Hyoideum to kość gnykowa, czyli to, co Sherlock ma między żuchwą a kołnierzykiem Sami-Wiecie-Której koszuli, a Anderson na pewno chciałby go za to złapać.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dla Winc, Bety i Całejreszty.**

**Metoda 3: cherchez le femme**

Sherlock Holmes wkroczył do kuchni.

Wzrok dziki, suknia plugawa, włos jeszcze dzikszy – powiedziałby ktoś, patrzący na to z zewnątrz. John Watson patrzył z wnętrza kuchni i nie powiedział nic.

Ale się zmartwił.

Czupryna Sherlocka była zmierzwiona, szlafrok wymiętoszony, spodnie od piżamy podkasane do kolan, kostki podrapane do krwi. Blade, niebieskawe oczy detektywa płonęły dziką żądzą. Sherlock kroczył powoli, na przemian rozprostowując i zaciskając pięści. Wzrok utkwił w ścianie nad czubkiem głowy Johna i szedł ku niej, jakby nieświadom przeszkody w osobie współlokatora.

Osoba współlokatora poczuła się przeszkodą. Nie było to miłe.

Atmosfera gęstniała. John spuścił głowę i z rezygnacją przygotował się na zatrzymanie przyjaciela choćby własną piersią. Zapatrzył się na chude łydki Sherlocka, rozważając wizję walki na klaty na środku kuchni. Klata Watsona przypadałaby w sąsiedztwie żołądka detektywa, nie było jednak pewne, któremu z nich przyniosłoby to przewagę. Łydki były coraz bliżej, a ich właściciel oddychał głośno i ciężko.

Długo wytrzymał tym razem.

Prawie całe cztery tygodnie bez papierosa. Imponujący wynik. Byłoby równe cztery tygodnie, gdyby Sherlock przetrwał jeszcze trzy dni. Niestety, sądząc z objawów zewnętrznych i kierunku spojrzenia, głód nikotynowy pokonał mocne postanowienie poprawy. Detektyw kroczył miarowo w stronę skrytki za blatem. Doskonale wiedział, że John schował tam ostatnie trzy papierosy z odrzuconej dzielnie przed trzema tygodniami paczki. A Watson wiedział doskonale, że Sherlock wie. Wierzył jednak w niego. Zawsze będzie w niego wierzył. Choćby nawet głód nikotynowy wyzwolił w nim najgorszą bestię.

- Są tu. Wiem, że tu są – wysyczał detektyw. Bestia w jego wnętrzu podniosła łeb i wydała z siebie złowieszczy pomruk. Sherlock zatrzymał się tuż przed Johnem, nadal wpatrzony nieprzytomnie w ścianę. Watson zdziwił się przelotnie, że nie został jeszcze stratowany.

To było miłe.

Zebrawszy w sobie całą moc i siłę, John odstawił karton z mlekiem na blat i podjął walkę o płuca Sherlocka. Zawsze będzie o niego walczył.

Co tu, cholera, zrobić?!

Atak głodu nikotynowego wziął Johna z zaskoczenia. Doktor spodziewał się, że jego przyjaciel wytrzyma jeszcze przynajmniej półtora dnia – ostatnia sprawa zajęła aż siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny z dwiema nieuniknionymi przerwami na ładowanie baterii i ukoiła nieco napięcie detektywa. Niestety – nie na długo, jak się okazało. Watson miał w zanadrzu kilka sztuczek do wykorzystania w momencie, kiedy Sherlock zażąda papierosa. Niestety, spora część tych sztuczek nie nadawała się do realizacji na środku kuchni, kiedy John miał do dyspozycji tylko mleko, a współlokator już dyszał mu nad głową.

- Chcę papierosa. Natychmiast – oznajmił Sherlock kategorycznie. John równie kategorycznie skrzyżował ramiona, wypinając mężnie pierś ku żołądkowi przyjaciela. Oprócz sprowokowania walki na klaty, pozostawała tylko jedna metoda rozproszenia uwagi detektywa.

- Jest sprawa.

Cisza.

- Miałem wczoraj pacjentkę, która na pewno by ci się spodobała! – rozpoczął Watson. Sherlock nawet nie oderwał oczu od kuszącej krawędzi między ścianą a blatem. Jego przyjaciel umiał jednak odróżnić reakcję pozytywną od negatywnej. Hasło „sprawa" działało bez pudła – i to za każdym razem, przez równe czternaście sekund. Po tym czasie dopuszczalne były dwie opcje. Albo zagadka otrzymywała etykietkę „nudna" i ulegała wykasowaniu, albo też przydawała detektywowi skrzydeł z najnowszej kolekcji Ralpha Laurena i wynosiła go w labirynt ulic Londynu. John przygotował starannie swoją opowieść – nie miał złudzeń, że zainteresuje Sherlocka na dłużej niż parę minut, ale może przynajmniej odciągnie jego uwagę od papierosów. Sprawę pacjentki z tajemniczą raną pod prawym pośladkiem miał opracowaną w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Dama pojawiła się wprawdzie w przychodni w zeszłym miesiącu, a nie dzień wcześniej, ale jej obrażenia zadane zostały kolcem czołowym od szyszaka, co wprowadzało apetyczny element zaskoczenia. W rzeczywistości szyszak należał do męża pacjentki, aktywnego uczestnika gier terenowych stylizowanych na średniowiecze. Roztargniony dżentelmen pozostawił elementy opancerzenia na kanapie, a jego żona zapatrzyła się w ekran telewizyjny, gdzie Meg Ryan wyznawała nienawiść Billy'emu Crystalowi. Koniec końców dama miała pecha usiąść prawym pośladkiem na szyszaku. Doktor Watson, jak wielokrotnie zapewniła, stał się jej zbawieniem, plastrem na jej rany i miodzikiem na jej toście, stąd też nie taiła najintymniejszych nawet szczegółów zajścia. Doktor przyklepał plasterek, taktownie ominął temat miodu, przepisał maść z antybiotykiem i czym prędzej zanotował zarys fabuły w służbowym laptopie. Przygotował później na potrzeby Sherlocka znacznie bardziej urozmaiconą i barwną wersję zdarzeń. Przećwiczył nawet opowieść przed panią Hudson, która nadzwyczajnie wciągnęła się w akcję i domagała się dalszego ciągu. Być może uda się również przyciągnąć uwagę opornego detektywa-konsultanta. W piątym zdaniu Watson zamierzał wspomnieć o radioaktywnych myszach – coś takiego aż prosiło się o lawinę zgryźliwych docinków. A może powinien raczej powiedzieć, że w szyszaku mieszkały radioaktywne patyczaki? Wszystko jedno. W siódmym zdaniu wprowadzi się wątek kolekcjonera ludzkich skalpów. To na pewno zaintryguje Sherlocka bardziej niż papieros.

- Miałem pacjentkę, na pewno by ci się spodobała – powtórzył cierpliwie John. Detektyw nie zaszczycił go nawet wzruszeniem ramion.

- Nudy. Chcę zapalić – oznajmił kapryśnie.

- Ale to niesamowita sprawa! Ta pacjentka…

- Nie obchodzi mnie. Chcę zapalić!

- Ale…

- Papierosa!

John zafrasował się nieco. W tym momencie opowieści Sherlock powinien patrzeć na niego przynajmniej kątem oka, minimalnie zaciekawiony. Z ust Watsona zaraz powinny paść magiczne słowa w postaci „a listonosz miał kitkę", na co detektyw powinien żywo zareagować. John myślał nad tym długo, uznał jednak, że takie wtrącenie będzie to wystarczająco absurdalne i pozbawione logiki, zwłaszcza w odniesieniu do myszy.

Patyczaków?

Sherlock oczywiście rozpozna podstęp i wytknie przyjacielowi jego nieudolność. To znaczy, wytknąłby, gdyby dał doktorowi dość do głosu.

- PAPIEROSA! NATYCHMIAST!

- Moja pacjentka na pewno by ci się spodobała.

- Sprawcą jest mąż. Chcę zapalić!

Jedno z dwojga – albo detektyw-konsultant nauczył się czytać w myślach, albo podsłuchiwał, jak Watson streszcza anegdotę pani Hudson. Albo zgadywał, ale skąd, Sherlock Holmes nigdy nie zgaduje. Przeklęte cienkie ściany na Baker Street. Niezależnie od podłoża jasnowidzeń Sherlocka, John zamierzał kontynuować swoją strategię rozpraszania. Zaraz opowie o myszach, albo od razu przeskoczy o kilka zdań do skalpów, wtedy detektyw zacznie miażdżyć jego nędzne wysiłki i wyciągnie wnioski jak królika z kapelusza. A papierosy pójdą w chwilowe zapomnienie. Skalpy zadziałają na pewno, tym bardziej, że połowa z nich będzie łysa. Tak przynajmniej postanowił Watson. To na pewno się uda – o ile oczywiście zdoła zagadać detektywa i podtrzymać rozmowę.

- On zbierał kitki, ten listonosz! Znaczy, skalpy – poprawił się nerwowo John. Oj, fabuła rozłaziła się w szwach, a to dopiero drugie zdanie. Ale zadziała, prawda?

Nie zadziała?

Sherlock niestety nie wyglądał, jakby działały na niego skalpy. Wyciągał głowę nad ramieniem przyjaciela i węszył za papierosami.

- Są tutaj…

- Miałem wczoraj pacjentkę. Na pewno by ci się spodobała. – W głosie doktora brzmiała spiżowo niezłomna pewność. Skalpy muszą zadziałać.

- Jej mąż zbierał skalpy z kitek.

Cisza.

- Bo to był listonosz. Ta sprawa na pewno by ci się spodobała. Znaczy, moja pacjentka. I myszy! – Z niezmienną spiżową niezłomnością John gadał co mu ślina na język przyniosła, przytomnie pozostając w zamkniętym kręgu fabularnym. Jednak ani fabuła, ani kitki, ani myszy nie zadziałały na głód nikotynowy.

Trzeba było wybrać patyczaki.

- A ona na pewno by ci się spodobała, bo... Ten listonosz...

Listonosz również nie zadziałał, zadziałała za to spiżowa niezłomność Johna. Sherlock oderwał bowiem wzrok od skrytki nad blatem i utkwił spojrzenie w Watsonie.

- NIE!

- Dlaczego nie?! – John zupełnie znienacka się obruszył. To była naprawdę miła pacjentka! Jak Sherlock mógł tak z góry skreślać ludzi?

A, prawda. Był socjopatą.

- NIE!

- BO CO?!

John niczym lew zerwał się do obrony czci niewieściej swojej byłej podopiecznej. Sherlock niczym wygłodzony pająk zadygotał ze złości i – niewątpliwie pod złym wpływem współlokatora – wykrzyczał pierwsze, co mu ślina na język przyniosła.

- BO MNIE SIĘ W OGÓLE NIE PODOBAJĄ KOBIETY!

Cisza.

Niezręczna.

Normalnie jak wtedy. Jak zawsze. Jak u Angela.

Oczywiście obaj zaczęli chichotać, zataczać się i po drodze do stołu w salonie musieli się czepiać ścian. A czepianie się ścian było niemal równie zabawne jak szabrowanie dowodów zbrodni. Pochichotali więc jeszcze trochę.

- Nie lubisz moich dziewczyn, patyczaków, Andersona, patyczaków... – parskał pogodnie Watson.

Sherlock wył ze śmiechu, przewieszony przez poręcz fotela.

- Nie porównuj Andersona z patyczakaaaami...One są pożyteeeeczne...

- Tak, na pewno. Ale nie zacznij ich instalować w szafce z pieczywem!

- Lubię patyczaki – upierał się Sherlock. – Andersona nie lubię. I dziewczyn nie lubię. I...

- Wiem, wiem. Jesteś poślubiony swojej pracy.

- Otóż to! – Sherlock zerwał się na nogi i wycelował w Watsona palec. – Moja praca jest najważniejsza! Ha!

- Ha, ha? – rzucił ostrożnie John.

- Twoje kobiety przeszkadzają mi w pracy! A ty się dziwisz, że ich nie lubię!

- Dziwię się? – zdziwił się Watson. – Przecież wiem, dlaczego ich nie lubisz.

Detektyw aż podskoczył.

- Błąd!

- Hę?

- Wyciągasz niewłaściwe wnioski. Mylisz się. Błędnie oceniasz fakty. Nie masz racji. Jesteś...

- Tym samym idiotą co zawsze, twoim blogerem? – przerwał John, wzdychając.

Cisza.

- Mam dość twoich kobiet – obraził się Sherlock.

- Nie mówiłem o kobietach, tylko... Hmmm... O czym to ja ostatnio... O listonoszu! A poza tym, nawet nie mam dziewczyny. Przez ciebie! – obraził się John.

- Masz za to listonosza – burknął Sherlock.

- Każdy ma listonosza, oni pracują rejonowo – burknął John.

- A wolałbyś go mieć tylko dla siebie?

- Wolałbym mieć dziewczynę!

- Znowu kobieta?! Te twoje kobiety kiedyś mnie wykończą.

- Żadna jeszcze nie próbowała! Nawet Leah! A ona miała dobry powód!

- To ona zaczęła. Powinieneś był mnie bronić przed tą kuguarzycą!

- Broniłem cię! A myślałeś, że dlaczego niby mnie rzuciła?!

- O.

- No.

John zapatrzył się smutnie w dal, gdzie przed oczyma jego duszy znikało wspomnienie nader apetycznej kuguarzycy. Sherlock wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem na to samo wspomnienie.

- Ona miała tipsy w odcieniu mokka! – poskarżył się, obrażony samym faktem istnienia kawowych paznokci. Watson łypnął na niego z rezygnacją. Tipsy? Sherlock Holmes zwyczajnie skreślił biedną Leah zanim jeszcze ją dobrze poznał. Ba, nawet John nie zdążył jej dobrze poznać! I już nie zdąży, bo genialny pan Holmes nie lubi obcych: patyczaki, kobiety Johna, królowa brytyjska... W rodzinie – w sensie, że w domu – nie takie rzeczy uchodziły. Tipsy mokka? Też coś. John wiedział, że Sherlock wie, że pani Hudson maluje paznokcie u nóg na odcień caramel-cappucino. Ostatnim razem zresztą obaj musieli ją cucić, kiedy przy pedikirze prawej stopy złapał biedaczkę skurcz biodra. W każdym razie, Sherlock wiedział, a John wiedział, że Sherlock wie. Obaj jednak wiedzieli, że to jest zupełnie co innego.

I obaj wiedzieli, dlaczego John znowu nie ma dziewczyny.

- Była niedobra – ogłosił Sherlock tonem ostatecznym. Bez przekonania zmierzwił sobie włosy i znienacka odjechał z fotelem na środek pokoju. – Ciągnęła mnie na schody!

- Chciała zapalić.

Cisza.

Detektyw wstał i wyprostował się na całą imponującą wysokość. Szlafrok obwisał mu z ramion jak anemiczne skrzydła.

- W tym domu się nie pali! – oznajmił z triumfem. I błyskawicznie okręcił się na pięcie, przez moment wpatrując się roziskrzonym wzrokiem w odległą ścianę kuchni i skrytkę z papierosami.

Przez moment.

Spojrzał na Johna. Szczera, przyjazna twarz doktora wyrażała rozmarzenie i tęsknotę za szponami kuguarzyc. Detektyw zagryzł wargę i spuścił wzrok na podłogę. W kuchni zapanowała cisza, w której rozpłynęły się resztki wspomnień złej kobiety o tipsach koloru mokka.

- Rzuciłem palenie! – przypomniał Sherlock.

- Rzuciłem Leah – przypomniał John.

- No.

Detektyw wymaszerował z salonu, owijając się ciasno szlafrokiem. John wrócił do kuchni, schował mleko do lodówki, wyciągnął listek sałaty i ukradkiem wsunął go do puszki z kolonią cmentarników, które Sherlock morzył głodem na parapecie. Może dać im mleka?

Kawy z mlekiem?

Mokka?


End file.
